Gaara
Gaara du village caché du Sable (Suna) est le Cinquième Kazekage (Godaime Kazekage). ilest également le benjamin des enfants du Quatrième Kazekage (Yondaime Kazekage), le petit frère de Kankurō et Temari. Il était le troisième Jinchuriki de Shukaku, étant ainsi devenu une arme pour Suna, il acquit le surnom de "Gaara de Désert" ("Sabaku no Gaara"). Bien que Gaara ait été un antagoniste majeur de Naruto, au fur et à mesure de la progression de l'histoire, il devient l'un des protagonistes principaux. Actuellement commendant général et aussi général de la quatrième division, garaa est l'un des plus fort shinobis du monde même si il ne possède plus son bijuu ( démon ). En effet, ces 2 seul défaites sont contre naruto et contre deidara ( membre de l'akatsuki ). Présentation Gaara apparaît pour la première fois juste avant le début de l'examen chūnin. Il vient du village de Suna, accompagné de son frère Kankurō et de sa sœur Temari. C'est un garçon très violent et cruel, bien que d'apparence calme la plupart du temps. Son nom signifie : « le démon qui n'aime que lui » et lui fut donné par sa mère, non pas parce qu'elle l'aimait (elle n'a jamais voulu de lui aux dires du frère de cette dernière) mais pour lui permettre de survivre dans ce monde qui lui serait à jamais hostile. Il ne se déplace jamais sans sa célèbre jarre, qu'il porte sur le dos, le sable qu'elle contient lui servant pour la plupart de ses techniques offensives ou défensives. Il n'utilise ni taijutsu ni genjutsu, préférant rester immobile en combat et se reposer sur ses puissants ninjutsu et sa défense quasi-parfaite. Il a fallu attendre l'épisode 74 pour le voir faire preuve de violence sans utiliser de sable. On le voit en effet donner un violent coup de poing dans le ventre de Temari Personnalité Gaara est l'un des personnage dont la personnalité évolue le plus au cours de l'histoire. Lorsqu'il apparaît pour le première fois il semble d'apparence calme et froide. Mais ce calme n'est qu'une façade et Gaara est, en fait, un garçon particulièrement instable capable à tout moment de basculer dans la folie meurtrière. Ses frère et soeur tentent parfois de le raisonner mais souvent en vain, Gaara ne les considérant pas du tout comme sa famille et n'ayant aucun sentiment pour eux. D'ailleurs il n'éprouve alors de l'amour pour personne à l'exception de lui-même, comme le dicte son prénom de Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui. Enfant, son père commandita son assassinat, et son oncle, qui l'avait élevé et toujours veillé sur lui, fut l'assassin désigné. Avant de mourir, Yashamaru expliqua à Gaara que personne ne l'avait jamais aimé, pas même sa propre mère, et que le nom qu'elle lui avait donné, avait pour seul but de faire perdurer sa haine envers le village de Suna qui avait causé sa mort. Gaara accablait par la haine des autres, justifia son existence par la force et le besoin de tuer autrui pour se sentir vivant. C'est son combat contre Naruto qui changera Gaara. En effet, les deux jeunes garçons sont similaires et ont connu la même exclusion et haine à leur égard. Mais si Gaara a répondu par la violence et la mort, Naruto, lui, a toujours cherché à se faire accepter des autres par ses exploits. Il cherche à protéger ceux qui lui sont chers, une notion inconnue à Gaara. Le combat qui oppose les deux jeunes hommes sera donc plus un combat d'idéaux qu'une lutte entre patrie. Naruto remportera ce combat, et Gaara verra ses convictions personnelles ébranlées. Il ordonnera à son frère et sa soeur de ne pas poursuivre le combat, et pour la première fois de sa vie leur demandera pardon. A partir de là Gaara va totalement changer, il cherchera à mieux se contrôler, aura une relation apaisée avec le reste de sa fratrie, allant même jusqu'à se confier à eux, et surtout, comme Naruto, il souhaitera faire des efforts afin d'être reconnu et apprécié par les membres de son village. C'est animé par cette volonté d'être utile à Suna et d'en protéger ses habitants qu'il deviendra Kazekage. On verra que cette volonté n'est pas feinte, notamment, lors de l'attaque de l'Akatsuki où en protégeant son village il se fera capturer. Bien qu'il pense alors ne pas être encore accepté, il sera surpris de découvrir à la fin de cette histoire que tous les ninjas de son village sont venus pour le sauver. Gaara voit en Naruto un véritable ami et un modèle. Gaara, le tueur psychopathe de jadis, a tellement changé depuis sa rencontre avec le jeune Uzumaki, que la Cinquième Mizukage, Meï Terumi, verra en lui un jeune homme au coeur pur. L'enfance de Gaara Avant la naissance de Gaara, le Quatrième Kazekage demanda à Chiyo de sceller dans le corps de son fils à naître le démon à queue, Shukaku. En effet, depuis plusieurs années déjà, et plus précisément depuis la disparition du Troisième Kazekage, le village de Suna était fortement affaibli, tant sur le plan politique, économique que militaire. Le Quatrième espérait donc faire de son cadet la nouvelle arme ultime du village du Sable, et ainsi lui rendre sa gloire passée. Toutefois, pour faire de Gaara le nouvel jinchūriki du village, le Quatrième dû sacrifier sa femme. En effet, l'opération de scellement devait irrémédiablement causer son décès. Karura, maudit alors ce village qui la sacrifiait, et donna à son fils le nom de Gaara, le démon qui n'aime que lui-même, afin qu'en grandissant cet enfant n'agisse que pour lui et détruise le village de Suna. D'après son frère, Yashamaru, Karura ne désira et n'aima jamais Gaara. Si elle prit la peine de le baptiser s'était dans l'espoir que le nom qu'elle lui donna lui permette d'accomplir sa vengeance sur le village. Gaara fut entraîné au combat par son père, mais c'est son oncle, Yashamaru, qui s'occupa de lui et de son éducation durant les premières années de sa vie. Dès lors, Gaara ne semble pas avoir eu beaucoup de rapport avec son père et ses frère et soeur. Mais au fil des années, Gaara, l'arme tant espérée, deviendra psychologiquement instable, représentant un danger pour le village. En effet, Shukaku le rendait insomniaque, et de plus il souffrait du regard haineux et plein de crainte que posaient sur lui les habitants de Suna. Ainsi, alors qu'il n'avait que 6 ans, et qu'il rendait un ballon à des enfants de son âge qui jouaient près de lui, ses derniers se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de l'hôte du démon prirent la fuite. Gaara qui souhaitait les en empêcher, les blessa, et les enfants ne durent leur salut qu'à l'intervention de Yashamaru. Après cela, Gaara qui souffrait de toujours être seul chercha à se suicider. Mais le sable qui le protègeait en permanence l'en empêcha et Yashamaru, lui demanda de ne plus tenter ce genre de chose. Voyant que Yashamaru avait été blessé lors de son intervention pour sauver les enfants, Gaara lui demanda s'il avait mal, et surtout ce qu'était la douleur, car Shukaku l'en protégeant il en ignorait la signification. Après les explications fournies par son oncle, Gaara expliqua qu'il avait toujours une douleur dans le coeur. Yashamaru comprenant la douleur de Gaara, lui expliqua que les blessures du coeur, à la différence de celles physiques ne peuvent être soignées par des médicament et sont plus douloureuses et difficiles à soigner. Il lui dira alors que le seul remède à ce genre de blessure est l'amour. Mais comme Gaara ne savait pas comment s'en procurer il lui expliqua qu'il en avait déjà reçu de la part de sa mère et que si le sable Shukaku le protégeait en permanence c'était par qu'il fut imprégné de cette intention maternelle. Yashamaru lui dit aussi qu'il était pour lui un être cher. Dès lors, même par la suite, Gaara s'adressera souvent au sable comme à sa mère. Suite aux paroles de Yashamaru, Gaara voulu réparer ses erreurs en portant des remèdes aux enfants qu'il avait blessés. Mais une fois de plus il fut rejeté et fut traité de monstre. Alors qu'il repartait chez lui, Gaara croisa le chemin d'un homme qui encore une fois le regarda avec des yeux pleins de haine. Cette fois-ci ça en fut trop pour Gaara qui tua le malheureux. En l'apprenant, le Quatrième Kazekage décida que son fils était devenu trop dangereux et demanda à Yashamaru d'assassiner Gaara. Plus tard alors qu'il méditait sur le toit de sa demeure Gaara fut attaqué par un ninja assassin. Lorsqu'il répliqua à l'attaque de son assaillant et comprit que l'homme qu'il avait mortellement blessé était son oncle, il en conclut que ce dernier avait du agir sur ordre du Kazekage sans pouvoir faire autrement. Toutefois, Yashamaru lui révéla qu'il n'en était rien, qu'il le haïssait depuis toujours d'avoir pris la vie de sa précieuse soeur, et lui révéla aussi la signification de son nom et le désir de vengeance de sa mère. Désemparait et comprenant que jamais personne ne l'avait aimé ni désirait, Gaara décida de ne vivre que pour lui même, de tuer pour se sentir vivre, et ne considéra plus personne comme sa famille. Il ne tatoua alors le kanji de l'amour (愛) sur le front. On sait que par la suite Gaara perdit parfois le contrôle de son bijuu, et entra en "Sommeil du Tanuki" comme en témoigne son frère, Kankurō, qui en perdit pendant plusieurs jours l'appétit suite à cette vision d'horreur. Son père le Kazekage, organisera plusieurs autre tentatives d'assassinat sur Gaara, mais en vain. Après la mort de Yashamaru, bien qu'il n'ait pour eux aucun sentiments, Gaara suivra son entraînement en compagnie de ses frère et soeur, Kankurō et Temari, sous le contrôle vigilant de Baki. Le village et le Quatrième Kazekage, en dépit de l'instabilité de Gaara continueront à l'exploiter en tant qu'arme. 'Partie I' 'Examen Chunin' Gaara participe à l'Examen Chunin, où il est rapidement repéré comme étant un candidat sérieux. Il passe la première épreuve sans que sa capacité à tricher ne soit repérée ( c'est le but réel de l'épreuve).Durant la seconde épreuve, il montre sa soif de sang en tuant les membres de l'équipe Shigure. Désireux de trouver d'autres personnes à tuer, il est retenu par Kankurō, bien que Gaara déclare ne pas les considérer comme sa famille. L'équipe de Gaara termine la seconde épreuve une heure et demie, dépassant le précédent record de quatre heures, Gaara s'en sortant sans l'ombre d'une égratignure. Lors de l'épreuve d'élimination, Gaara se retrouve face à Rock Lee. La vitesse et la force considérables de Lee suffisent à passer outre le bouclier de sable de Gaara, forçant celui-ci à recourir à son armure de sable. Malgré les efforts de Lee, le sable protège Gaara de la Fleur de Lotus Verso, qui laisse Lee hors d'état de se battre après son utilisation. Gaara se sert alors du sable pour écraser le bras et la jambe de Lee, affaibli, lui infligeant d'importantes blessures. Il tente ensuite de le tuer, mais grâce à l'intervention de Gai Maito, il ne le blessera pas davantage. Gaara est ainsi qualifié pour l'épreuve finale, où il rencontre Sasuke Uchiwa. Durant le mois précédent l'épreuve, Dosu Kinuta tente de tuer Gaara afin d'être certain de se retrouver face à Sasuke. Gaara l'abat avec l'aide du pouvoir de Shukaku. Lors de la dernière épreuve, Gaara est censé jouer un rôle important dans la tentative d'invasion de Konoha par Orochimaru, en relâchant Shukaku au centre du village. Avant son combat contre Sasuke, il supprime Tsuba et Midori, qui l'ont menacé pour un pari donnant Sasuke gagnant. Alors qu'il se bat contre Sasuke, il réalise que son taijutsu est aussi dangereux que celui de Lee après l'entraînement dispensé par Kakashi. Sans se préoccuper des conséquences, il essaie alors de se transformer. Cependant, il est interrompu par le Chidori de Sasuke, l'empêchant de continuer ou de jouer son rôle dans l'invasion. Gaara n'étant plus en état de rejoindre la bataille, il fuit avec son frère et sa soeur, l'invasion se déroulant sans eux. 'Invasion de Konoha' Gaara est poursuivi par les membres de l'équipe 7 ainsi que par Shikamaru Nara et Shino Aburame, le forçant à commencer sa transformation en Shukaku. Sasuke tente par deux fois de l'arrêter à l'aide du Chidori, en vain ,ce qui le laisse hors d'état de combattre. Gaara essaie alors de le tuer, mais il est repoussé par l'arrivée de Naruto et Sakura. Gaara commence alors à avoir des flash-backs de son enfance tourmentée. Intrigué par Naruto, il met Sakura hors d'état de nuire pour le forcer à se battre. Naruto, affolé, reste face à lui pour protéger ses amis. Bien que Gaara semble avoir le dessus, Naruto parvient à exécuter l'Arcane de Konoha: Mille Ans de Souffrance (qu'il tient de Kakashi Hatake) contre Gaara, et à percer sa défense, renversant la situation. Alors qu'il est malmené par les multiples clones de Naruto, Gaara entre en rage et relâche Shukaku. Naruto échappe de peu à la mort en invoquant Gama Bunta. Gaara enclenche alors le Sommeil du Tanuki pour que Shukaku prenne soit totalement libéré. Se montrant à l'évidence plus fort que Gama Bunta, celui-ci et Naruto exécutent une Technique de Métamorphose afin de se changer en un Kyubi miniature et de retenir Shukaku le temps que Naruto atteigne Gaara et le frappe dans le but de sceller à nouveau Shukaku. L'opération est un succès, mais laisse Naruto à court de chakra. Il puise alors dans le chakra de Kyubi et donne un coup de tête à Gaara, provoquant l'effondrement du corps de Shukaku. Avec l'énergie qu'il leur reste, les deux portent leur coup final. Naruto en sort victorieux. Gaara déconcerté par la dévotion de Naruto envers ses amis, réalise que sa vraie force provient de son désir de protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Alors que lui, son frère et sa soeur fuient, Gaara présente ses sincères excuses à Kankuro et Temari, les laissant abasourdis. Sous l'influence de Naruto, l'existence de Gaara marque alors un tournant majeur. 'Recherche de Sasuke' thumb|left|Gaara échappe de peu à la mort contre Kimimaro L'équipe Baki est appelée par le Godaime Hokage (Tsunade) pour aider l'escouade de recherche de Sasuke à ramener celui-ci à Konoha. Gaara arrive juste à temps pour sauver Lee de l'assaut final de Kimimaro. Alors que Lee est sur le point de réengager le combat, Gaara insiste pour qu'il se repose étant donné les blessures handicapantes qu'il lui a infligées lors de l'Examen Chunin. Gaara montre alors qu'il a bien mûri. Lors du combat, Gaara utilise un grand nombre de nouvelles capacités. Kimimaro déclenche le second stade de la marque maudite, et se révèle beaucoup trop puissant pour Gaara, qui ne doit sa survie qu'au décès soudain de Kimimaro provoqué par sa maladie inconnue. Après le combat, Gaara explique à Lee qu' "on peut très bien vénérer quelqu'un qui n'est pas du côté du bien... On peut même être conscient de cette douleur mais la préférer à la solitude", et qu'au final, Kimimaro n'était pas très différent de lui ou de Naruto. Après le retour à Konoha, les ninjas de Suna retournent vers leur village. 'Partie II' 'Sauvetage de Gaara' thumb|left|Gaara en tenue de Kazekage Etant devenu Godaime Kazekage durant la période entre les partie I et II, Gaara devient la cible de l'Akatsuki qui cherche à lui extraire Shukaku. Gaara se montre capable de retenir Deidara, allant jusqu'à lui broyer un bras, ayant le dessus sur lui durant une bonne partie de la poursuite. Cependant, son dévouement envers le village de Suna profite à Deidara qui menace de faire exploser l'une de ses bombes les plus dévastatrices. Gaara évite toute catastrophe en créant un bouclier de sable cyclopéen au-dessus du village, le vidant de son chakra et le laissant à la merci de son ravisseur. Il est alors amené à la cachette de l'Akatsuki, inconscient. Malgré les efforts de l'équipe Kakashi pour sauver Gaara, elle n'arrive pas à temps pour empêcher l'extraction de Shukaku provoquant la mort de Gaara. Naruto Uzumaki fond alors en larmes sur son cadavre, regrettant d'échouer une fois de plus à sauver un ami après la désertion de Sasuke. Il laisse éclater sa colère contre les shinobis de Suna pour avoir sceller en lui un Démon et l'avoir laissé si longtemps dans la douleur. Cependant, Chiyo, avec l'aide de Naruto, parvient à ramener Gaara à la vie grâce à son sort de resurrection, sacrifiant sa propre vie, espérant que cela l'acquitte de toutes ses erreurs passées, et en comptant sur Naruto et Gaara pour changer à eux deux le monde shinobi. Gaara se réveille alors, surpris de voir tant de monde l'entourer, et s'assurer qu'il va bien. Ainsi, pour la première fois, Gaara ressent le véritable amour, effaçant sa solitude. Il donne alors l'ordre à tout le monde de prier pour Chiyo. Avant de retourner à Konoha, Naruto, de son propre aveu, ne se révèle pas très bon pour les au revoirs. Gaara utilise alors le sable pour les rapprocher par une première poignée de main, symbolisant leur amitié naissante. Même en l'absence de Shukaku, Gaara se révèle capable de contrôler le sable et s'en retourne exercer son rôle de Kazekage. 'Sommet des Cinq Kages' thumb|Kankurō, Gaara et Temari avant le Sommet En raison de l'activité préoccupante de l'Akatsuki, le Yondaime Raikage lance un appel pour un Sommet des Kages. Gaara s'y rend accompagné de Kankurō et Temari, bien que Kankurō fasse la remarque que Gaara n'ait pas réellement besoin de gardes du corps. Gaara est le premier Kage à atteindre le Pays du Fer. Lors du Sommet, il est le premier à prendre la parole. Il indique qu'étant donné qu'il a été capturé par l'Akatsuki et qu'il a failli y rester suite à l'extraction de Shukaku, il considère l'organisation comme particulièrement dangereuse. Il ajoute qu'il a déjà demandé une collaboration à ce sujet par le passé mais que seule Tsunade de Konoha y a répondu. Au cours du Sommet, Gaara est en permanence coupé par les autres Kages et ses remarques sont le plus souvent dénigrées en raison de son jeune âge. Lorsque la présence de Sasuke dans les environs est révélée et que le Raikage part au combat, Gaara y voit une chance de s'expliquer clairement avec les autres Kages, exprimant notamment son désaccord envers le manque d'éthique de certains. Il rajoute que "partager avec l'autre, se faire confiance mutuellement... Si nous arrêtons de faire ces choses, la seule chose qui restera dans ce monde sera la peur". Gaara, Temari et Kankurō décident ensuite de partir en renforts du Raikage. A leur arrivée, Gaara utilise le sable pour séparer Sasuke et le Raikage. Gaara tente de convaincre Sasuke d'abandonner sa haine, en parlant de son expérience personnelle en indiquant que rien de bien n'en est ressorti. Sasuke restant sceptique face à son discours, Gaara, la larme à l'oeil, l'attaque à l'aide du sable, forçant Sasuke à le contrer avec Amaterasu. C'est alors que Darui, Gaara, Kankurō et Temari joignent leurs forces pour porter une attaque dévastatrice à Sasuke. Sasuke en réchappe et se retrouve poursuivi par les ninjas jusqu'à la salle du Sommet, où il rejoint Madara. Celui-ci éloigne Sasuke et révèle à l'auditoire son plan Oeil de la Lune. Lorsque celui propose aux Kages de lui remettre Naruto, Gaara refuse catégoriquement. Les autres Kages partageant cet avis, Madara déclare ouverte la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Après la disparition de Madara, Gaara attire l'attention sur la nécessité plus que jamais d'une alliance. Suite au commun accord, Gaara propose de relayer ces informations à Konoha par des ninjas en qui on peut avoir confiance tel que Kakashi après que Danzô se soit montré douteux en la matière. Il pointa également l'importance de ne plus considérer les Jinchurikis comme des armes qu'on peut garder au grand jour et à la portée de Madara. Mifune décide alors de nommer le Raikage chef de l'Alliance. Gaara et les autres Kages acceptent et conviennet que la priorité est d'informer les daimyos de la situation. Gaara, son frère et sa soeur vont ensuite à la rencontre de Naruto et les autres pour leur raconter les évènements du Sommet. Il informe Naruto que lui et Bee ne prendront pas part à la Guerre dans l'immédiat, et que si Sasuke fait preuve d'un comportement dangereux à nouveau, il ne montrera aucune pitié envers lui. Il parle également de l'état d'esprit dans lequel Sasuke se retrouve plongé, et indique fermement à Naruto que s'il veut un jour être digne de devenir Kage, il doit être capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. Avant de partir, Gaara précise qu'il considère Naruto comme son ami, avec tout ce que cela implique. Il déclare que s'il en est de même entre Sasuke et Naruto, celui-ci doit y réfléchir. De retour à Suna, ils envoient rapidement un message. Ils prendront plus tard connaissance de l'accord des daimyos concernant l'Alliance. 'Confiner les jinchūrikis' Gaara est vu, en compagnie de Temari, à la réunion convoquée par le Raikage. S'ensuit une discussion à propos de Killer Bee, Naruto, l'ennemi et le statut actuel de leur village respectif. Lorsque Tsunade s'indigne de la décision de cacher les deux Jinchurikis restants, Gaara lui rappelle qu'elle n'a pas à prendre de mesures unilatérales. De plus, il indique qu'il serait risqué de laisser Naruto en liberté étant donné sa tendance à faire tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider ses proches. Plus tard, quand, malgré leurs précautions, l'île-tortue sur laquelle se trouve Naruto et Killer-Bee sera repérée par l'ennemi, le Tsuchikage proposera de partir en renfort. Cependant, Gaara peu convaincu par les capacités du vieil homme proposera d'y aller à sa place, mais ce dernier vexé ne lui laissera pas l'occasion. 'La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja' Gaara est désigné Commandant Général de l'armée de l'Alliance Shinobi mais aussi Général de la Quatrième Division de cette armée, celle des combattants longue portée, dans laquelle se trouve sa soeur Temari, Shikamaru qui a pour mission de le seconder dans cette tâche, et Chôji. Alors que l'armée de l'Alliance s'apprête à se mettre en marche, déjà des conflits éclatent aux seins des divisions. En effet, cette armée rassemble les shinobi des Cinq Grand Village Ninja qui sont en conflit les uns avec les autres depuis des décennies. Gaara, à l'aide de son sable, séparera les ninjas qui ont commencé à se battre entre eux et fera un discours à l'ensemble de l'armée. Il leur rappellera que si leur monde a été fondé sur le haine depuis bien des années et que si lui aussi n'a été que haine, quelqu'un l'a tiré de ce cercle vicieux et l'a sauvé. Qu'aujourd'hui, c'est à leur tour de le protéger car l'avenir du monde en dépend, que cette armée doit oublier ses vieilles querelles et être unie face à un ennemi qui menace toute vie. Gaara saura ainsi trouver les mots justes pour calmer les tensions et obtenir une armée unie travaillant dans un même but quelque soit l'origine des ninjas qui la composent. Techniques thumb|left|Niveau d'évolution de Gaara Les techniques de combat de Gaara sont uniquement des techniques de ninjutsu, un art dans lequel il est passé maître. Grâce à cela, il reste pratiquement toujours immobile en combat, favorisant le combat à distance à l'aide de son sable qui lui semble toujours en mouvement. En raison de ce talent exceptionnel la pratique d'une discipline telle que le taijutsu (combat au corps à corps) s'avère quasiment inutile à Gaara. De plus Gaara, comme tous les jinchūriki, possède une importante réserve de chakra, lui assurant une grande endurance en combat, malgré ses techniques de sable gourmandes en énergie. Il semble aussi assez doué en genjutsu bien qu'on ne l'ai jamais vu pour l'instant recourir à cette technique. Manga Suna no Tate (砂の盾), Bouclier de sable : Technique qui consiste à créer autour de soi un bouclierépais de sable protégeant de tout projectile ou attaque physique. Cette défense est automatique, car c'est le Shukaku lui-même qui protège Gaara, indépendamment de sa volonté. Suna no Yoroi (砂の鎧), Armure de sable : Technique qui consiste à créer une seconde peau constituée de sable afin d'augmenter sa résistance. Cette technique a deux défauts car elle est moins résistante que le Suna no Tate et elle consomme une quantité importante de chakra. Sabaku Kyū (砂縛柩), Sarcophage de sable : Technique particulièrement dangereuse : Gaara lance son sable sur l'adversaire et le recouvre entièrement ce qui le paralyse. Cette technique peut tuer par suffocation ou si elle est suivie par le Sabaku Sōsō. Sabaku Sōsō (砂瀑送葬), Tombeau du désert : Généralement c'est une technique mortelle car Gaara ressert brusquement l'étreinte du Sabaku Kyū et fait exploser ce qu'il contient (à savoir souvent le corps de l'ennemi). Cette technique est souvent un coup de grâce. Ryū Sabaku Ryū (流砂瀑流), Avalanche du désert : C'est une technique qui, comme son nom l'indique, provoque une avalanche de sable détruisant tout sur son passage modifiant ainsi le paysage. Sabaku Taisō (砂瀑大葬), Funérailles impériales du désert : Technique utilisée après le Ryū Sabaku Ryū. Technique créant un mouvement de sable souterrain, agissant à la manière d'un hachoir, afin d'achever son adversaire Suna Bunshin (砂分身), Clone de sable : Technique qui consiste à créer des clones constitués de sable. Suna no Shuriken (砂手裏剣), Shuriken de sable : Cette technique lui permet de lancer du sable dont la forme est celle d'un shuriken, il peut aussi bien modifier la forme pour d’autres armes. Daisan no Me (第三の眼), Troisième œil : Technique qui consiste à créer un troisième œil grâce au sable en fermant d'abord son oeil gauche et en le matérialisant or de son corps. On voit cette technique utilisée en s'enfermant dans un bouclier de sable. Suna Shigure (砂時雨), Bruine de sable : C'est une attaque de Gaara qui force l'ennemi à regarder le ciel où un nuage de sable se forme ce qui lui fait oublier de regarder ses pieds, qui en fait sont l’objet de l'attaque car celle-ci a pour but d'immobiliser l'adversaire en retenant ses jambes. Gokusa Maisō (獄砂埋葬), Enterrement dans une prison de sable : Gaara possède un très puissant jutsu qui envoie l'adversaire sur 200 mètres dans le sol. La pression y est telle que l'adversaire ne peut plus bouger un doigt. Sabaku Rō (砂漠牢), La prison du désert : Technique de Gaara utilisé dans le Shipuuden contre Deidara qui consiste à enfermer l'ennemi dans une grande prison de sable. Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (狸寝入りの術), Technique de sommeil du Tanuki : Technique le plongeant dans le sommeil, ce qui a pour effet de libérer totalement le Shukaku. Cette technique possède une faille car en frappant Gaara (et donc en le réveillant) on peut la neutraliser. thumb|Ichibi et GaaraFūton - Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (風遁・無限砂塵 大突破), La déferlante du sable : Sous sa première mutation en Shukaku, il l'utilise plusieurs fois contre les clones de Naruto. Une monstrueuse tempête de sable s'abat sur l'ennemi. Fūton - Renkūdan (風遁・練空弾), balle d’air comprimée : Uniquement utilisée sous sa forme de Shukaku où il envoie une énorme boule d'air capable d'écraser même un adversaire comme Gamabunta. Saikō Zettai Bōgyo - Shukaku no Tate (最硬絶対防御・守鶴の盾), Défense absolue, le bouclier du Shukaku : Cette technique rassemble tous les minéraux contenus dans le sol et le sable dans la jarre de Gaara pour dresser un tanuki/sumo de sable qui est plus dur que le diamant. Shunshin no Jutsu (瞬身の術), Téléportation : Gaara l'utilise pour se teleporter d'un point à un autre, mais seulement pour les petites distances. Il l'utilise avec un tourbillon de sable Sabaku Fuyū (砂漠浮遊), Lévitation récréative du désert : Gaara crée un petit nuage de sable qu'il fait léviter et s'en sert comme monture. Cette technique s'avère utile pour combattre un ennemi dans les airs ou échapper à un ennemi sur la terre. Kūsa Bōheki (空砂防壁), Bouclier aérien de sable : Depuis les airs, Gaara crée un gigantesque bouclier de sable pour protéger son village Suna menacé par une explosion très puissante. Quasiment vaincu, Gaara préférera utiliser ses dernières forces pour écarter le bouclier afin qu'il ne s'écrase pas sur Suna, plutôt que pour se sauver lui-même, agissant pleinement en Kazekage qui se sacrifie pour la sauvegarde des habitants de son village. Rendan Suna Shigure (連弾砂時雨), Projectiles combinés, bruine de sable: Gaara combine son Suna Shigure, avec l'attaque d'autres alliés (comme Temari et Kankurō par exemple). Anime Suna Raishin, Dieu du désert foudroyé : Ce jutsu est utilisé dans le deuxième film par Gaara pour vaincre son adversaire qui utilise l'électricité. Des pics de sable sautent de la jarre et retombent au sol en entourant l'adversaire, l'enfermant une prison électrique. Saikō Zettai Kōgeki: Shukaku no Hoko (最硬絶対攻撃・守鶴の矛, Attaque ultime, la lance du Shukaku : Technique de Gaara vue dans l'anime seulement. Elle invoque une lance indestructible pouvant tout transpercer. Suna Mogoru aite Ni Inritsu Tsuchi, la prison des sables mouvants : Technique de Gaara vue dans l'anime et dans le livre. Il forme un syphon de sable mouvant sous l'adversaire qui peut totalement l'immobiliser, voire le noyer sous le sable. Anecdotes D'après le databook on apprend que les aliments préférés de Gaara sont la langue salée et le gésier et ce qu'il aime le moins, les marron glacé et l'anko (pâte d'haricot rouge sucrée). Son hobby c'est cultiver des cactus Dans la première partie du manga comme l'indique les deux premiers databooks, la phrase préférée de Gaara était "N'aimer que soi" (自愛, Jiai). A partir de la seconde partie ses mots préférés deviennent "affection" (慈愛, Jiai) dont la phonétique reste identique au précédent mot, et "future" (未来, mirai). Il est devenu Genin à l'âge de 12 ans et Chunin à 14 ans. Nombres de missions accomplies : *Partie I *''S'' -1 *''A'' -1 *''B'' -1 *''C'' -9 *''D'' -? *Partie II *''S'' -3 *''A'' -14 *''B'' -8 *''C'' -9 *''D'' -0 Gaara a de nombreux points communs avec Naruto. Tous deux sont des jinchūriki, et même le troisième hôte de leur bijuu respectif. Chacun d'eux est le fils du Quatrième Kage de leur village, et leurs mères sont mortes au moment de leurs naissances. Ils ont tous deux un chakra de nature vent, leur taille est toujours identique et ils partagent le même hobby de cultiver les plantes. Gaara est un personnage très populaire au sein du manga Naruto et a toujours fait parti du top 10 lors des sondages. Il fut : *7ème dans premier sondage de popularité *7ème dans second sondage de popularité *7ème dans le troisième sondage de popularité *8ème dans le quatrième sondage de popularité *10ème dans le cinquième sondage de popularité *7ème dans le sixième sondage de popularité *8ème dans le septième sondage de popularité Citations * (à Yashamaru) "Qu'est-ce que c'est précisément...Avoir mal?" *(à Shikamaru et Naruto)"Je ne combats que pour moi et je n'aime que moi. Les autres existent uniquement pour que je ressente que je suis vivant. Il n'y a pas de monde plus fabuleux que le mien..." *(à Sasuke)"tu as le même regard que moi...rempli de soif de puissance, de haine et d'envie de meurtre. Exactement le même...Un regard qui crie vengeance, qui réclame la mort de celui qui t'a plongé dans l'enfer de la solitude." *"J'ai enfin trouvé la réponse...Je suis seul. Je ne crois en personne, je n'aime personne...Je suis seul". *''"On peut très bien vénérer quelqu'un qui n'est pas du côté du bien...On peut même être conscient de cette noirceur...mais la préférer à la solitude''." *''"J'étais devenu une relique du passé qu'ils souhaitaient tous voir disparaître....je me suis demandé pourquoi j'existais."'' *(à Kankuro)L'unique lien que j'avais avec autrui jusqu'à présent...c'était la haine et l'envie de meurtre. Mais ce type a montré une telle obstination pour me convaincre que j'ai commencé à remettre en cause ma conception du rapport aux autres...Et aujourd'hui je crois avoir compris une chose...Les joies, les peines, la tristesse... Ce sont des sentiments qu'on peut partager avec autrui. Naruto Uzumaki... Me battre contre lui, vois-tu, a été un enseignement..."'' *(à Rock Lee)"Alors, toi aussi...l'honneur de celui que l'on vénère est sali, et voilà qu'on s'en trouve blessé...on ressent rage et indignation. Et plus on est attaché à cette personne...Plus on met d'ardeur au combat..." *(à Madara)'' "La paix à travers une illusion n'est pas la vraie paix. Ca a seulement du sens si le vrai monde souhaite l'accomplir."'' *''(aux Kages) '"Quand avez-vous rejeté qui vous étiez ?" * ( à Naruto) "C'est une guerre pour protéger... le monde enier des shinobis. En tant que Kazekage, je mettrai ma vie en danger pour toi." * (à Naruto) "Si tu es vraiment résolu à porter la veste d'un Kage, alors en tant qu'ami de Sasuke, tu sais ce que tu dois faire." *(à Tsunade) "Si c'est de Naruto dont vous voulez parler, sachez que je le connais très bien... Il fera des choses totalement absurdes pour le bien de ses compagnons... Et c'est bien là tout le problème." Références Premier Databook, pages 50-55 Deuxième Databook, pages 62-66 Troisième Databook, pages 60-63 Category:Personnages Catégorie:Kage Catégorie:Suna Catégorie:Masculin Catégorie:Sable ninja Catégorie:Jinchuriki Catégorie:Kazekage